Worlds collide
by blueeyedanimallover
Summary: Alice came home only to become a supernatural. She finds out her sister'a still alive. But what happens when her new world finds a way into wonderland and wants to make them all blood bags? Will she join them or prepare wonderland for their apocolypes?
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't seen many supernatural stories with this game/manga so I decided to do one myself. I do not own the characters or manga/game. I only own the idea. I have chosen not to include the added character from the Country of Diamond. One because they are set in the past and two because they have been "replaced." I also set Alice's return in the 15th century. **

**"Talking"**

**'thinking'**

_**'reading book/thoughts'**_

**Chapter ****One**

Dear all of Wonderland,

First, I welcome you to my country, I call it the Country of Spades. I am the new role holder, a irreplaceable role holder. I do encourage any or all of you to try and kill me. I will be holding a banquet, there will be dancing, a feast, and different rooms shall be used for card games like poker. I expect everyone to be there here within 10 time period changes. There shall be a meeting for all role holders after the banquet which all of you a required to attend.

Second, One person from almost all territories shall be joining mine. I already have a good idea of who but everyone shall be tested before I make my final decision tonight. None of you have a choice in this matter but it is necessary. Believe me when I say that. Also role holder's will be required to stay at my home during the banquet.

Third, Kill no one. This rule for now is absolute, during the banquet and after. There is only two exception, only of which can apply right now, self-defense. If possible bring the person who attacked you to me, ALIVE. There are better ways of using people who wish to break this rule then simply killing them. This rule is being posted all over wonderland as we speak. If a role holder breaks this rule, there will be one consequence. That person will become my assistants and my "feed bag." It is a punishment worse then death. I only say this because there is not time for casualties.

Lastly, I warn you that your world is in danger. A danger that at this moment none of you can fight yet. All of you will need to be trained. I do not know when it will come, but it will. I will do EVERYTHING in my power to prevent this world that I have come to call as my home from becoming something that is was never meant to be.

I have sent all of you a map of this world. I have made this world in a clock formation with my home at the center. To the north is the clock tower, northeast is the Heart Castle, southeast is the hatter mansion, south is the Tower of Clover, southwest is the amusement park, and northwest is the circus. The forest of doors lies on the outskirts of everyone's territory and is maze. The town lies between everyone's territory and mine. No fighting for territory. My home is also surrounded by a maze.

I can't wait to see everyone's faces again and the look of surprised by who I am, some more then others.

From, the Supernatural

- Regular world and time change to five years after Alice comes home -

A lot has happened in the short time since I returned from Wonderland. I came home to find my sister dead and my dad killed himself because of the grieve. I blame myself for his death, if I came home sooner I could've done something. A few months after I was changed into what I thought was a vampire. Since then I have been learning about what I am.

_'Everyone has heard stories about vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, and witches. No body knows that there isn't different kinds of supernatural beings, only one. Only the weak can change a human into a supernatural. The weak are what you would call "vampires", stake in the heart kills them, sunlight, decapitation, drowning, silver bullet in the head or heart, garlic, running water, and burning them. They have to be invited into houses. They gain there strength from drinking blood and have to feed they most. They can compel people and animals, strength, speed, and healing. The stronger ones can have telekinesis. If they choose a mate to bond with, they can share physic powers between them. If one dies they turn to ash. Vampires can not survive on human food. A human becomes supernatural if they have vampire blood in their system when they die.'_

This is everyone believed me to be, until I walk out in the sun. Then they thought I was a werewolf.

_'The next level up is your "werewolf", shape shift into only a wolf only on a full moon. They can be kill by silver bullets in the head or heart, drowning, burning, and decapitation. They gain there strength from eating flesh and/or drinking blood but can survive on human food. They have the same powers as vampires do but can communicate with other werewolves or higher with there mind. The stronger ones can turn into wolves on other times as well. They can produce with another with another werewolf. They only reproduce werewolves.'_

When I didn't change on a full moon, then I was thought to be a shape shifter. This is when I was sent to a school. There they had me master all of the powers of the vampires and werewolves. That took the rest of that year.

_'"Shape shifters" are the same as werewolves except they can turn into more then just a wolf. Some can only change into one other form, some can change into any animal. If they can change into a amphibious animal, then they can not be kill by drowning. Later I learn a few could change into mythical creatures like griffons and dragons.'_

Since then I have been mastering my skills and studying about about the last two classifications which is the "witch" and the royals. I was just heading down to lunch when I saw a face that couldn't possible be alive.

"Lorina"

**Alice will have more the one lover please leave a review for who you would like and who you would like to be part of Alice's territory and what you think so far sorry that right now it's just a bunch of information **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two. Enjoy!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**'****_reading book/thoughts'_**

**Chapter Two**

"Lorina" I yelled.

Many people in the crowded hall turned to stare or glare at me. I smile sheepishly as I made my way over to my sister. She stare at me as if she couldn't believe her eyes. I finally reached her.

"Lorina" I whispered.

"Alice? Is this where you've been all this time?" she asked.

"No, you wouldn't believe the adventure I've had"

"Well, it would seem we have much to catch up on. Come I was just going to get a bit to eat." I followed my sister down the hall. I started to worry when I realized we where headed down toward the human feed bags. I watched Lorina as she entered one of the cubicles and started making conversation with the human girl. She pushed her hair aside and bit her neck.

"No Lorina" She ignored me and continued to drink. That's when I heard the girl moan beneath. _'That sounded as if she enjoyed it. Everyone that I've seen drank from cried and screamed before going limp from being drunk dry. Is this girl a masochist?' _I made sure to keep my thoughts closed from others. Lorina released the girl and she smiled at my sister. '_She's alive! How!' _This time I forgot to keep my mind closed.

"You don't have to drink them dry. Only the dark's do that. Just like werewolves can eat flesh without causing pain or death. Didn't you know that Alice?" Her eyes stared into mine with question. I slowly shook my head no.

"That's why no human will volunteer for the darks to feed on them. It hurts and they wonder if they will die or no." I stared at the human.

"You enjoyed that?" I questioned.

"Yes, it can be a very pleasurable experience. The first second stings but after that yes." The girl smiled at me. I furrowed my brows together. "I would off you a taste but humans can only last one drink per day." She continued to smile as if nothing happened. I just stood there.

"Come, we can go to another and you can drink." I followed my sister to the next cubicle. I sat next to the guy and smiled at him. His dark blue eyes followed my mouth to his next and I bit. I wanted this to feel good for him to and I tried to send it through. I drank slowly.

"mmm" I heard below me. I grinned in success and slowly released his neck and licked it. I watched it heal before my eyes. I leaned back and stared up at the boy.

"Thank you" He nodded his head in reply and I walked out to my sister with a smile on my face.

"How was it?" She asked.

"It was good. Thank you." I folded my hands and looked up at her. "Shall we go somewhere and catch up?"

"Of course" She led me to a small garden and relayed our stories to each other. My teacher had turned her against her will in hopes of being his lover. When he found out that she was stronger then him and a witch no less he turn her out. She eventually found this place and began honing her skills. The funeral and death were faked. I told her about my trip to wonderland and how I came to be here.

"I still don't understand why I left." I said with a frown.

"I think it is because you were dreaming during your transformation"

"I wasn't changed until I came back" I countered.

"He might not of realized you were already changed and given you his blood. Then he snapped your neck, but a snapped neck doesn't kill a shape shifter. Finally your neck heal the next day." She countered back.

"I don't remember me dying at a time before my neck was broken. Plus who could've entered our garden except us."

"It would be easy for a vampire. Falling down the hole?"

"What rank are you?" I asked changing the subject.

"I am a witch at the moment. And yours?" She continued smiling the whole time.

"Shape shifter. They have asked me to test to see if I am higher. I declined until I've mastered my these skills."

"Yes it does take some time to perfect them. What about a lover has anyone caught your eye? You might need more then one if you get any stronger." I choked on air after hearing those words come out of her mouth. I stared at her to see if this was a joke, but it was not.

"No I have not." I said slowly.

"Would you like to meet here again Sunday afternoon?"

"Yes I would like that sis." I smiled, happy to have my sister back.

-Time Forward to modern day-

I sat in the garden waiting for my sister to arrive. In that time I had master my skills and had been ranked a royal. Me and my sister joined the white court. The war of white against black has been going on since the dawn of time. The blacks kill for the joy of it. Anything goes for them. The white has two rules, do not kill humans and try to make it as painless as possible for the human when feeding. The second is simple don't do something to another that makes them uncomfortable. Everyone tries their best to follow these rules. The exception is they don't apply to the enemy.

_'Witches are the second strongest supernatural. They have many different abilities, some specialize in healing or kinds of potions. Others in transportation or battle. They can control the weather and the elements. You can find a list of their powers in another book that goes into deeper detail. The weaker ones can be kill by burning, decapitation, and silver bullets. The stronger ones die of decapitation and silver bullets to the heart and/or head.' _

_'Royals are the strongest. They rule over the other supernatural ranks on their side. Royals can only be kill by removing the connections from the head to the heart. This becomes a even harder task when nothing has been found that is strong enough and sharp enough to penetrate their neck. It is thought that only one royal can kill another. They have extraordinary mental powers that surpass all those below them. Another deadly thing is they can store power. Whether it be in gems or weapons or even themselves. They can control those around them. They can give power to others, and heal a fatal wound. They can form two kinds of bounds. The first is temporary and can locate and communicate. The second is permanent and is two-way location. The royal can send power to the other in times of need. The only way to undo this bond is if one dies or if both agree to severe the bond. Who would agree to severe a bond with a royal? Sadly not much is known because they refuse to share their secrets.'_

I snapped the book closed when I sensed my sister approach. I sensed two others that she left at the entrance.

"Lorina you know I prefer that you don't bring your lovers here." I stared at my book.

"I left them at the entrance almost no one is allowed to enter these gardens on Sunday afternoons. Anyway I hear you're undefeated in sparring." She looked at me proudly.

"Yes in mental battle and I'm still going up the ladder in physical combat." I smiled at her and took a sip of my tea.

"Top 5 in physical combat? That's incredible and how many more royals do you face in mental?" She leaned forward curious.

"Only a few but I think I will focus on other things. What about your lovers? Why two?"

"Our kind need more then one lover."

"Not if it is the same rank." I sensed them closer "Why werewolves?"

"All wizards are arrogant for my taste and they have stamina" I blushed at her comment and turned my head.

"What happen to ladylike behavior? Marriage?"

"We are 500 years old and you think that I am going to be able to find someone who will stay with me for the rest of eternity. I still enjoy wearing dresses unlike you. Why haven't you found a lover yet?" She looked at me.

"They are not practical Lorina and I haven't fallen in love with any one"

"You are not happy" It was a statement

"Yes I am"

"Sure but you are not truly happy" I laughed.

"You know me so well. I have a meeting tomorrow with the black side witches. I would for you to join me."

"Of course"

We enjoyed to rest of our time in silence. We both returned to the world. I returned to my room for some sleep after writing in my journal.

-Dream-

"Alice"

"Who are you?" I asked staring at a blurry vision of a man.

"Your world calls me god, wonderland calls me the rule maker. I don't have much time. Wonderland is about to face trouble it won't stand a chance again. I need you to prepare them for their apocalypse. You will be a role holder. They need to know everything."

"Why did I leave?"

"I made you, in case this happened. You left through a door. You will know more after tomorrow. I must go now"

-end-

I bolted out of bed. My heart beating frantically.

**Next chapter wonderland! Also please tell me in the review who you want Alice to be paired with. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three. I will be introducing wonderland in this chapter. I would like reviews on who to pair alice with and any critics thank you.**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

_**'reading**_** book/thoughts'**

**Chapter ****Three**

I went to my mirror and look at my reflection. 'How to change my look today'

I changed my ears to fox ones. They started as the color of my hair and the inside was white. I add a tail of the same color with a white tip. 'I love how the fox stands for cleverness. Hmm what else?' I turned my head and add a pair of white raven wings to my back. I was satisfied and put on a light blue t-shirt with a hole in the back for my wings. I pulled on a pair of jeans and tennis shoes and walked out the door. I walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. I grabbed two packages of blood and search with my mind for my sister. I found her on her way here and headed towards her. I was intercepted by another green eyed royal. I glanced at him before trying to walk around him. He moved in front of me. I stared up at him

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked. He just frowned at me and shook his blonde hair. I felt a small prickle at the edge of my mind. 'Trying to enter my mind.' I pushed back with my mind and I pushed against his wall. He fell on the ground. _'ow' _'Sorry about that.' I offered him my hand and pulled him up. 'I have to go'

_'Do you know who I am' _

'No, sorry I don't'

'_until two seconds ago I had the strongest physic powers here. My name is Nickolas'_

'oh' I didn't know what to say. 'I am Alice'

_'Everyone knows who you are Alice? May I ask for a date from you?'_

'I have to decline but I may have a favor to ask of you later.'

'_I am looking forward to it, my lady' _

I walked away with a small blush on my face. 'He was cute and he seemed polite. I just didn't have an attraction to him though' I sighed 'My sister's right I haven't done that since I was turned.'

"Lorina" I called to my sister "I can't believe your wearing something other then a dress." I tossed her a blood bag.

"Thanks but you are right. Pants are more convenient if we have to fight." I glance at her black pants, black knee high lace-up combat boots, and a black V-neck tank top. 'At least she has a red hair' I sweat dropped at all the black. I reach back and decided to leave my hair down.

We sipped on our bags in silent as we walk to our destination. It happened to be a Italian restaurant. Our table was secluded in its own room. I watched the two witches walk in covered in black. I couldn't even see their faces. They sat across on their side. I automatically put up a mind barrier against them. I let my ears lower slightly and my wings folded against my back.

"Let's make this easy ok? We have figured out how to gain access to another world. Everyone on the black side will go there and we can dominate the world like we want to." I stared and the man on the right. "Here is the paper is how we are planning to open the portal. It has to be done royal." I looked at the paper and let my senses flow over it. This would take them to wonderland. It was close but it wasn't quite right.

"If that is all we will leave with this and our side will discuss about leaving you alone. " I already knew I couldn't leave them alone to do as they wish. Me and my sister started walking out. I read their mind and saw their intentions had change. I turned and caught two knives head for my sisters heart. I flipped them in my hand and threw them back easily land one in each of their shoulders. "Do not try that again. Next time I won't miss your heart" I paralyzed them in their spot and continued leaving with my sister. I was seething. My sister grabbed my hand and transported us back.

"Calm down, that wouldn't of killed me."

"It would have stunned you" I reply taking a deep breath and relaxing.

"You going to tell what you know because I saw your face change." I looked at her.

"Open you mind" 'That is going to take them to wonderland. I know how to get there before them. We have to stop them. We can't let them turn them into blood bags.'

'Alice I keep telling you-'

'I know what you think sister but even so we can't let them go to another world and destroy it. Go inform the other royals. Tell Nickolas to follow and come with you after they decide what to do. I will open the portal in our garden. Tell them no one is allowed there until they sense another portal open. If they choose to fight then they can come through at that time and join the fight. Will you come with me?"

'Of course, even if it isn't wonderland, I don't believe that the new world should be forced into slavery any more then you do.' She turned and started her way.

"Thank you" I whispered knowing she heard and left. I first went to my room and grabbed all my gems and weapons that I had stored energy into over the centuries. Then I ran to the garden and started to work.

I kept the paper with me but it would be easier for me then anyone else because I had already been there. I closed my eyes and ventured into the space with my mind. I placed my hand on the ground. It was as if someone was leading me. I found the familiar energy that was wonderland. 'I didn't know I could do this.' I connected the two with energy. I gasped. So much power was needed. I took a breath and continued pushing power. It was slowly connecting. I pulled power from the garden around me and pushed more into it. The ground shook as a hole opened up in front of me.

"Alice" I turned to see Lorina and Nickolas. I looked at her. "Are you ok?"

I nodded my head slowly while trying to get my breathing under control.

"My lady, you should rest."

I shook my head. "I have work to do. I know it will take them a while to open one. I already had a connection to the world and it took so much energy. It will take them some time. It is possible that it could kill the summoner."

I closed my eyes and absorb more power from the garden.

"Here my lady, have a drink. You will recover more from drinking from another royal." He sat down and tilted his neck.

"Are you sure?" I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course" I leaned over and bit his neck. I moaned as the blood enter my mouth. I drank slowly. I opened my mind to him so I knew when to stop. When I finally stop, I saw my sister had a giant bag at her feet.

"I'm not leaving my potions, or gem, or weapons. I also have a few clothes in here." I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "You're still tired."

"Yes but not as bad."

I stood up and put my much smaller bag over my shoulder. "Let's go, just jump." I looked at them and grabbed one hand of each and jumped.

I laughed as I heard them scream having already experienced this twice before.

I landed with them both holding on to me. "Are you to ok?"

"Let's not do that again." My sister slowly stood on her two feet. Nickolas just nodded.

"Welcome to the country of" I paused looking around "Joker" I smiled happy to be back. We were in the middle of the forest. I sensed someone coming. I could sense that they were stronger then just a faceless. I was going to go meet them._ 'NO! Not yet. They can't know you're here yet!' _I knew it was the rule maker. I stopped. I made sure our thoughts were closed. "Block out everything and don't transfer thought or gather energy. We don't want them to know we are here yet." They did so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Hope you are enjoying world's collide. Please review what you think and ideas on who to pair alice with. Thank you.**

**"Talking"**

**'thinking'**

_**'reading**_** book/thoughts'**

**Chapter Four**

'Cloak yourselves' They nodded there head and we all became invisible. As long as we were not touch they wont be able to sense or see us.

I watched as Peter came walking through.

"Hey, wait up Peter" Ace called running by to catch up.

"Find your own way to the castle."

"I thought you were suppose to escort me" Ace came up smiling at Peter. He frowned and changed his clock into a pistol. He pointed it at Ace. I almost laughed at the shock on their faces at the sight.

"If I kill you, then maybe the next one will accept his role and won't get lost." He shot at him. Ace jumped aside and half drew his sword only to realize that Peter had already started walking on.

"Come on Peter I would love to see you try" Ace's smiling face came up to his.

"Keep your germs away from me. You are a waste of my time." Peter kept walking. 'Nickolas, Lorina follow behind slowly' I followed carefully making sure not to make a sound.

"I think you've gotten worse now then ever since Alice left." Peter stopped and turned slowly to face Ace. I felt something bad was about to happen. "We've gone through many outsiders since then but you wouldn't even look at them."

"They had outsider germs."

"So did Alice" _Bang _Ace dodged easily and drew his sword. The bullet hit Lorina in the shoulder. She let out a yelp and staggered forward right into Peter. They both looked confused but Peter acted fast. He reached around the space and pulled it close pointing the gun close to her head.

"Show yourselves now or I will shoot." Ace also turned to face me and Nickolas with his sword drawn. _'_Lorina are you ok?' _'Yes I will be fine, I can easily heal this.' _'Can you get free?' _'yes, but much of my energy is still gone from the trip here. I will have to drop the cloak.' _'Ok let's try negotiations first. Nickolas tell Peter, the rabbit, and Ace through their minds to let her go. I don't want any one to know I'm here yet.' _'very well my lady' _He looked at Peter

_'Peter White, let her go and there will be no problems for either of us.'_

"Why were you following us?" 'Don't answer him'

_'I do not have to tell you that' _'It will be reviled in time' _'It will be reviled in time' _

"Why should we trust you?" Ace yelled "When you won't even show yourselves?"

_'Because your world is in our hands. This is your last warning before we take action.'_

"What? How is this world in your hands?" Peter asked

"How many of there are you"

_'I did warn you. Feel free to shoot, it won't kill us. Feel free to free yourself.' _Lorina dropped her cloak and looked Peter in the eye. He was about to pull the trigger when he felt heat, a lot of heat. Lorina had a purple thermal ball in her hands.

"Hot." Peter jumped back "Germs, your disgusting germs" Lorina chuckled before recloaking herself. '_you grabbed me remember' _

'Let's go before something else happens' We walked away hearing Ace yell behind us and Peter mumbling about taking a bath.

Soon after we dropped our cloak and found a clearing. Lorina's hand became a light blue as she put it to her wound. I watched it heal.

"I need to talk to the rule maker. We should get some sleep." As I said that it changed to night.

"Huh. What? I don't understand. How is it night now?" Lorina looked at me.

"Give me your hand. You two can absorb the knowledge from me." They grabbed my hand and I focused everything I know to the front of my mind so it would be easier. I slowly felt it start to leave. I resisted the urge to automatically close my mind.

"Wow, that is quite a bit to take in." Nickolas stared at me. "I think that was more then just a dream."

'Yes it is. I had doubts at first'

_'Understandable' _Lorina smiled at me _'It should give us at least a small edge.' _

_'Yes and it will require little energy to return and tell the others my lady.'_

'The more you travel between the less energy it will take.'

"Of course. That makes sense. Shall we get some sleep my lady?"

"Yes, let's conjure a little structure for us. Use the energy from around us." We held hands and formed a tiny circle. We pulled on the energy from nature and the animals around us and redirected it into a structure. Of course doing even that requires a small amount of energy and between the three of us we barely feel it.

"That will be another advantage. The blacks use their magic recklessly. They would of just used their own magic instead of what is available around them."

"Maybe" I said taking my stuff inside. "But they will also be more willing to use it." The tiny cottage was three bedrooms and a kitchen. "I want this one good night"

"Yea but they won't have quite the storage like we do" Lorina countered again.

"There are more of then three of them." Nickolas countered her. I chuckled at them going back and forth. I took my gems and weapons store most of my remaining energy into them. I realized almost all of them were full if not close. A few more nights and they will all be full. 'I could add a couple spells to them so that they automatically absorb energy from its surroundings. It can use some of that energy to pay the price. In the end it won't have any kind of drain on my power.' I mused over the thought and decided to try it tomorrow. I walked to a wall and placed my hand on it. I conjured a French doors and a small balcony. I stood out on the balcony as I listened to the night air. I closed my eye and my ears lowered and my tail swished slowly. I heard someone enter my room.

"My lady"

"You can go back if you want Nickolas."

"You beat my mind"

"Yes but I am not forcing you to stay here."

"I want to be here"

"Because I beat your mind"

"One reason, yes. I am enjoying this adventure. I would like to stay my lady. I would understand if you told me to return." I pondered for a moment.

"Nickolas feel free to do what you want. This world is my home."

"Then I would like to help you protect your home my lady"

"We will need all the help we can get. I would like for you to be my massager mainly. Let me know what the rest are going to do. I will have you inform them of when to join our fight if they choose to."

"Anything you need my lady" I glanced at him. Then looked up at the moon. I stretched my wings out.

"Would you like to join me for a flight?"

"I would like that." I climbed up on the rail and jump. I flapped my wings and glided over the treetops. Nickolas grew a pair of brown wings and flew right next to me. I made sure to keep us away from the role holders. I circled wonderland before landing back on my balcony. Nickolas flapped his once before folding them.

"Good night Nickolas"

"Good night my lady" He grabbed my hand and kiss it. I watched him walk out of my room. I grabbed my wrist and placed it over my heart. I couldn't help the small smile on my face. I looked out side one more time before going to bed.

-dream-

_'Alice'_

"Whose there?" I looked behind me and saw the blurry figure again.

_'What can I do to help you Alice?'_

"I need all the role holder in the same country."

_'A new country can be created. Come up with a map. I will also make you a role holder. Your extra features will identify you as one. Your friends and anyone else who joins this war will be exempt from having to participate in the game until after this war is over.'_

"If you created this world can't you stop this war" I slowly put together a map in my head.

_'I am not allow to directly do anything.'_

"Can you protect their mind from being compelled?"

_'...Yes it can be done but it only to an extent'_

"Thank you, here is your map."

_'You will have the power to change it later but it will take some energy.'_

"I understand"

_'When you wake up you will be in your Country of Spade. You can control the weather and time. That is the reason why you need to be a role holder.'_

"I can affect the weather in my world couldn't I just do the same here?"

_'No, now only you can control it no one else. It is time for me to go. Good luck Alice'_

**Peter's Point of View**

I rushed to the castle after that weird encounter. Ace ran to keep up.

"Hey slow down" I ignored him and kept running. Once I got to the castle I ran to her Majesty.

"Peter what can we help you with?" I replayed the story to her. Her face went to shock. "What shall we do?" At that moment it became night. "We shall decide next time period. For now we shall sleep."

I left to go take a bath and get ride of those filthy germs. I kept thinking she looked familiar. I couldn't quite place it though. I grabbed my gun and aimed it at a guard. I hesitated remembering Alice and her love of life. I grumbled and continued on my way. 'Why did she leave? All I wanted was her happiness.' My ears lowered as I entered my room. I felt a tear slip down my face. 'I couldn't find her when she returned to her world. Where did she go?'

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ever****yone. Hope you are all enjoying this. Please review who you think alice should be with and what you think. **

**"Talking"**

**'thinking'**

_**'reading books/thoughts'**_

**Chapter Five**

I woke up after that. I glanced outside it was sunset and we hadn't moved yet. I stretched my muscle and a few of my joints popped. 'Hm, I don't need any energy to keep up my extra features. That's already taken effect. I guess the move will take place soon.' I got up and headed to the empty common room. 'Hmm what I need to do between now and then. Invites maybe, although they will come anyway but invite will specify a time. I think a party would be nice before all the training. A banquet then. I will hold a meeting with them after. I'll need some of them to join my territory to send and gather people. So much to do.' I sat down and started writing my letter. I knew I sounded a little cruel but I had to get their attention. Once I was happy with it, I copied it. I added a small spell so that they would open after the next move.

I sensed someone a mile away. Then another on the totally other side. It was Nickolas with breakfast but who was the first. They seemed to be heading in a zigzag this way. I watched Nickolas come in. He dropped the deer at the doorway.

'Do you sense it?'

_'Yes it seems vaguely familiar. I can't pinpoint it though.' _

Lorina walked into the room. _'I don't recognize it at all.' _

"I'll go investigate. The land will be moving soon. Can the two of you deliver those letters and post them around town?"

"Of course my lady. Please eat before you go though."

"I'll eat a leg on the way then come find both of you. We are near the heart castle. Don't let them see you."

"We won't, do you need anything else?"

"If you finish hire a few faceless as soldiers, cooks, and servants. Thank you" I shifted into a wolf and tore a hind leg of the deer. I usually like to eat things cooked or a drink of blood but in animal form it actually taste good. My wolf form was red with a white belly and ears and tail tipped in white. I was easily 5 feet. I quickly finished the leg. I grabbed two letters and headed toward the energy. It was less than half a mile away. I loped my way there and arrived in roughly 6 minutes or so. I hid behind a bush as I watched a small child faceless running in and out of the path. I shook my fur and prepared to leave.

"Get out of my way you filthy thing." I watch Peter appear. He had a gun pointed at her. The child started to cry and headed towards him. "Don't touch me with your germ ridden hands." He started to pull the trigger. I jumped out in front of her and growled. I lowered my front and was ready to pounce if necessary. He scowled and started to pull the trigger again but stopped. His gun returned to normal. He stared at me with one of his ears cocked sideways. I slowly turned toward the child but kept an eye on him.

"Doggy" She grabbed and held my muzzle. I snorted and slowly lifted my head. I gave her one of the envelopes and nudged her on her way. I turned back to Peter with my head cocked slightly.

He took off one of his gloves and reached to pet me. I sniffed his fingers and allowed it. "Why do I want to pet you? I don't want to get your mutt germs but you remind me of someone I used to love. How you protected the child reminds me of how she protected a guard once and she was my dove. Hmm maybe I'll keep you as a pet?" I growled softly. "Do you understand me?" I ignored him. I let him have one more scratch before I withdrew my head. "Your eyes are so much like hers as well." I whined slightly and nudged the letter into his hand. I started away. For some reason he followed me. I growled and that made him stop. I continued. I sniffed out Lorina and Nickolas. Nickolas had become almost five foot tall grey wolf and Lorina a four and a half pure white wolf. I found them outside the amusement park as they handed a scared looking Boris a letter.

'Who is left?'

_'The Hatter mansion and the heart castle' _Lorina sent. We had already heading toward the Hatter mansion. Everyone was outside the gate with Peter. 'Why is he here? I've run into him a lot.' Our little group continued to loop over. They pointed their guns at us then dropped it in confusion.

"Mr. Pm do we have wolves this big in wonderland." Blood looked at Peter.

"No we don't" He was rather rude about it.

Nickolas handed letters to everyone. I bit his tail when he tried to give one to Peter. 'I've already got one.' Peter pulled his letter out. We watched as they tried to open them. I snorted. I laid down and Nickolas decided to bite and pull on my ear. I shook my head and laid it down.

_'My lady, we need to get to the castle'_

'Follow Peter there that way we don't have to worry about fighting our way in.' He whined at me and sat down.

"I would say that the red one is the Alpha." Elliot muttered. Lorina knocked them down the twins, apparently bored.

"LET'S PLAY." The twins both yelled. I glanced to watch as my sister dodged and playfully swiped at them. Nickolas decided to do the same with me. He nipped at my ear again and bowed his head. I growled at him and tackled him to the ground. Soon all five of us were in a giant brawl against each other. We made sure to be a bit gentler with the twins. They were doing a good job at keeping up with our speed but strength they were no match.

**Peter's Point of View**

I was thoroughly confused by my actions earlier at wanting to pet the wolf. Now I was more confused by its appearance and two others. Wolves get to be three feet tall not five. Wolves don't move that quickly either.

"This is a strange phenomenon indeed." Blood muttered. I had come here because the queen had ordered me to inform the other territories about the strange encounter. I was thoroughly exhausted after traveling to all the territories.

"We could make them into loyal guard dogs for you Blood. Like me." Elliot's stupid smiling face. 'Idiot, as much as I want to prove him wrong I want to go to sleep more.' I turned and started walking away.

"The red one seems familiar." Blood muttered.

"Yes it does, I am returning to the castle if I don't it'll be a hastle" I started toward the wolf to leave. I watched as the red one grabbed the white one and tossed her. Then it knocked the twins down and turned toward the gray with a small snarl. He backed off. It then started walking beside me with the other two following. Suddenly the other two left quickly in the direction of the town. I walked up to the door.

"Lord White, her majesty request your presence in the receiving room as soon as you've return." I grabbed my gun

"I've no intentions of doing that." I pointed my gun at him but the wolf stood in my way. It motioned with its head to continue into the castle. "Why should I listen to you wolf?" It cocked its head at me and snarled. I sighed apparently whipped by a wolf. I must be losing my mind. I started picking at my messy clothes from the long day. I walked into the receiving room with the wolf.

"What is this adorable creature you have brought us Peter?" The wolf jumped up onto the balcony and handed a letter to the Queen and Ace. The queen hugged the giant wolf's neck.

"I didn't bring it, it followed me here." I glared at the queen.

"We shall cherish it always." I rolled my eyes. "We shall reward you Peter, feel free to have the next 5 time turns off" I walked away heading toward my bedroom to sleep. I sensed something behind me. I saw the wolf walk up behind me. As soon as we got to my room it jumped on my bed.

"Where am I suppose to sleep?" It just looked at me. "I know you understand me." Still nothing. It laid curled up in a ball on my bed. I sighed and started stripping out of my clothes. It yelped and put its paws over its eyes. "Are you modest? You are also the tallest" I walked to it trying to pull its paws from its eyes, just when I had succeeded in doing that, red wings sprouted from its back and covered its eyes. I jumped back shocked. "You are full of surprises dear but why are you still here?" I mumbled going to start a bath. "Come here" I called to it. It slowly pushed its nose through the door and looked in. It watched me carefully. I patted my leg and it walked over slowly. I grabbed an extra brush and started brushing out its fur. It closed its eyes seeming to enjoy it. After I did that I tested the water. I sent it back out and finished with my bath.

**Alice's Point of view**

I laid in the bed as the time changed to evening. 'Nickolas, Lorina can you two hear me from this far away.'

_'Yes my lady we can. We have hired some faceless for what you have asked. They are staying at our little cottage right now.'_

_'We had to make it bigger.' _I snorted in this form.

'One of you stay with at the Hatter mansion and the other at the clover tower.'

_'I will take the clover tower my lady.'_

_'I will gladly take the Hatter mansion.'_

'Don't let nightmare in your dreams or head and don't go wild Lorina.'

_'never'_

I cut them off. Peter walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. I placed my paws on top of my eyes and whined. All I received was a chuckle. Once I was sure he was clothed I pulled my paws off. I saw him trying to tear at the letter. "You know how to open this" I just blinked. "You want to tell me how" I blinked twice. "Of course not and I'm insane communicating with a dog." I cocked my head before laying it down. The time changed to night. I looked out his window at the full moon. 'Werewolf's will turn every time it is night here.' "Get off my bed" I didn't even open my eyes. I felt something heavy lay on me. "There" 'no' I pushed my wings up causing him to fall off. He jumped back on his bed in his rabbit form. I stared at him. "Please don't eat me" I snorted and grabbed his shirt with my teeth and put him in the middle of my circle. He used my tail as a pillow and one of my wings as a cover. I heard him mumble my name in his sleep and watch a tear down his face. I put my head down and went to sleep.

I woke up just as it turned to noon. I tried to lift my head but was held down by a pair of arms. Peter had his arms wrapped around my neck. I blew softly in his face to wake him up. One of his ears cocked in confusion then his face cleared. I looked outside and reached out with my senses. I snapped back in shock. 'What was that?'

"Good morning" I ignored him and reached one more time but more cautiously. I found a giant pool of energy. 'It's potent, pure energy. This is what changes the time's randomly and move the country too. I think we're going to move in the next time change or two.' I felt someone scratch my head as he got up. I felt it. The country moved and changed to sunset. I padded over to his balcony as I saw my country of spade with my giant castle in the middle. It had eight towers surrounding it and a maze. It's middle pointed roof had a giant spade on top of it. "Where are we?" I heard a small poof and walked over to the letter sitting on his nightstand. I grabbed with my mouth and handed it to him. He opened it and quickly read through it. "Are you the new role holder?" I ignored his and jumped off his balcony. I glided past the past the garden and ran toward my castle.

I sensed the other two following as well. 'How did you two sleep?"

_'Wonderful me and the twins had another battle. I don't think we have to worry about speed just strength and they'll have to be clever.'_

_'Forgive me my lady but I am never going to the Clover tower again.'_

'Why? What happen?'

_'Nightmare was trying to probe my mind. To get away I shrunk down and hid but Gray found me and decided I was his cuddle buddy!'_

I chuckled and heard Lorina laugh as well.

_'It's not funny!'_

'Yes it is, I'm going to hunt before returning feel free to join me. After I want you, Nickolas to return and see where both sides are at.'

_'Of course. What are you hungry for?'_

_'I want fish or elk'_

'elk is fine'

I put my nose to the air and sniffed out our selected prey. 'I am ready to get out of this form.' I found a herd in a clearing. Nickolas and Lorina caught up. Lorina charged out causing the herd to disperse. Me and Nickolas went after one that was separated from the rest. I bit it's neck and quickly absorb it's life energy from it. I don't want it to suffer. Lorina lopped over and started eating with us. After we all went to the castle and changed back. Lorina helped the servants with preparations. Me and Nickolas went to a spare room where I created a portal back into our world. "This will drop you off back in the garden but the one there can drop you anywhere here. "

"I understand my lady. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll need you back before the banquet." He walked through the portal.

I grabbed a cloak to keep my face covered and headed into town. I bought gems and weapons. 'Many of their weapons will have to change or be altered.' I saw the Hatter's with Nightmare and Gray. I watched as the Jokers arrived with the Amusement park. The Heart castle arrived too. I edged closer to listen in. Nightmare's head started looking around. 'He senses me here' I stood still behind the wall. I pushed some energy toward my ears to hear them better.

"There's someone here. Spying us." Nightmare.

"That cocky new role holder." Blood.

"I don't know, I'm being edged or blocked or something" Nightmare. I added some more energy to my mind. 'How to stop him from sensing me? Manipulation' I manipulated his power so his couldn't pin point me. I felt two people grab me and pull me forward. I clench my bag and kept my hood down.

"Pull off the hood" Blood ordered the twins. I kept it pulled down. I felt a scythe at my neck.

"If you want to play then we are more the willing right brother?" Dee both of them were in their adult forms.

"Right" He held onto my arm. 'I can't teleport with them touching me.

"This is annoying. It's just a faceless." Julius said. I twisted in their grip and pushed the blade away and sprinted. I did an agility spell to get a head start. They were all on my heals. I dodged down a alley way and closed my eyes. I sensed them out, they were in a circle closing in. I took a deep breath and thought of the quickest teleportation spell I could. Blinking. I quickly thought of the castle and blinked, putting power into it. I opened my eyes and I stood in front of the castle. I took a deep breath. 'Close, too close' The time change to noon. '6 more time changes.'

**Hope everyone enjoyed. Sorry I was sick so I made this chapter longer to make up for it. Please review. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Hope you are all enjoying.**

**Chapter six**

I walked in into the castle and I was attacked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edith had her hands on her hips staring up at me.

"Why are you here? It's to dangerous for you here, for a shape shifter." She rolled her eyes.

"I can help with training, and there will be werewolves and vampires."

"She's right" Lorina walked up on us.

"Why did you let her come here Nickolas?"

"Sorry my lady but she threatened me and played on the fact that she can train."

"Threatened? This is how your going to get killed, taking on someone stronger than you."

"I'm sorry ok?" I sighed.

"You can help with the training. That is it?" She rolled her eyes again. "Come one you three" We walked into an empty room. "Nickolas can bring them in here one at a time. Edith and Lorina can test them. Feel free to test their mind, I'm curious how far that will go." I walked back into the entrance room. I watched as people ran about. The room had a white tile runway to the large white dance floor. There was light brown tiles on either side of the white and surrounded the dance floor. A big space behind the dance floor with the brown tile. It had a long table that was being used for snacks. "I want to move that" Everyone broke out of their trance and stared at me. "Let's put snack tables on either side of the dance floor. Drink tables by the door and at the back wall. What do you think?" I looked at the two faceless about to put a white cloth on the table.

"Of course" I walked over and helped them move it. "Please ma'am we have this, no need."  
"I don't mind" 'hmm' I looked up at the ceiling. There were six chandeliers and an empty space where a seventh one should be. I looked around saw a group of people preparing to put up that one. I levitated it up. 'What else?' I conjured torches along the wall with a purple flame. The light from the chandeliers changed to a light blue. I place my hand on the cloth and all of them changed into a glimmering silver. They add round tables in the brown spaces with the cloth. I add black swirls the cloths. My sisters and Nickolas walked in.

"Stunning" Edith was walking around in wonder.

"Thought it deserved a touch of magic." I grinned at them. "Nickolas wait until after we have eaten" He inclined his head also looking around.

"There are only three time periods left. People will start arriving soon my lady"

"Take their weapons, I don't need any fights."

"Can I join the party?" Edith gave her best puppy eyes.

"Absolutely no-" She poof into a tiny black and white husky.

"Please" She pouted at me. I squeezed my eyes closed and sighed.

"Fine only because we are going to have a tons of hard work and this is going to be the only fun we will have in a long time." She changed back and grinned.

"Your weak against fluffy things."

"I do not know what you are talking about. I have to prepare the dining room." I turned to leave out of one of the double doors into the dining room. The walls and carpet were red. Tons of round tables were every where. I walked up to one. Chairs with white cloths and a red ribbon. The table had black cloth with white plates and silverware. The clear glasses were fill with red wine. There where menus on the table where they circled what they wanted to eat. I created center pieces. All of them going with the red theme. Some where tree with red gems on the end. Erupting Phoenixes or rearing roaring dragons or griffons.

_'My lady it has turned to night and Nightmare, Gray, and Julius are coming. Which room would you like for yourself. The rest of us have already picked.'_ I walked up to the second flour and found a room with a balcony that I could see the entrance from above I watched the trio arrive. The library was next to it and meeting room was in the middle of the guest rooms. The test room below and training room above. 'I want this one. Give them rooms that face their territory.' I pulled my cloak back over my head and walked down stairs. 'how to shock them. Edith, Lorina I'm going to be in the entrance room to greet our guest as a dragon. One of you come as a Phoenix the other a griffon.' I grinned at how fun this was going to be.

My bones stretched and scales grew over my skin. In less then a minute I had become a nine foot tall dragon and eighteen feet long. Small for a dragon but my roof was ten foot. I carefully went to the dance floor and sat down. I kept my head low to not hit the chandeliers. I watched Lorina fly in. Her griffon was a goldenish color and four feet tall and eight feet long. Then Edith came in with her white Phoenix. She landed on the other side of me. While only three feet tall and a wingspan of six feet. Her main body was solid then turned into a white flame and blue flame at the edges. I could feel her happiness at this.

All four of them turned to look as I gave a roar. I tuned them out as the guest began talking. _'my lady was this neccasary. I'm having a hard enough time trying to get them to hand over their weapons'_

'No but this will be a good intimidation factor' I heard him sighed and I snorted.

"So are you the role holder that is called supernatural?" Nightmare

"No I am not, actually one of these creatures are."

"What?" Gray

"Sorry I can't reveal anything yet. Now please put your weapons in the box you can have them back after the meeting."

"Absolutely not." Gray. I growled and brought my face right up to his. I opened my mouth slowly and purposely started salivating. I watched his eyes grow big as he slowly removed his knives and put them in the cardboard box. He stop but I didn't stop growling I know he had more then only two knives. He grumbled and put the rest in the box. I turned my eyes on the other two and they did as well. It changed to noon. 'One more and everyone should be here.' Many faceless showed up and they were much easier to convince to hand over their weapons and Lorina, Nickolas, and me used empathy to tell if they were lying. Music started and people danced a safe distance away from us. The rest of the role holders started to show up starting with the Hatter's. I again stuck my nose in their faces and he dare to shoot me. I growled louder after everyone heard the bang. I seriously thought about eating him. All of them shied away and gave up their weapons. Next the amusement park and circus. Finally the Heart castle I almost laugh when Ace said a knight was nothing without his sword. A few of the role holders grew bold and came up to examine us. Both of my sister's left to enjoy the party. I layed down and watched the party for some time. It changed to night.

The twins and Boris came up to me and jumped around, looking about my body in wonder. They even grew bold enough to touch my wings. After that they climbed all over me. I just put my head down. I glanced around seeing everyone dance except Peter and Nickolas. I snorted. Peter walked over and stood next to me.

"This must be so fun for you." I glanced at him and thought about how little he knew. I nipped at him and he fell between my feet. I layed my head down next to him.

"Aww look at the Mr. pm getting all fucking cuddly with the dragon. " Black. I looked up and puffed smoke at him. He back step for a second the came back full blast. "Sorry bitch but you can't kill me. Please do fucking try." I narrowed my eyes and stood. I put one paw one him and let my weight slowly move on him. He screamed at the pain.

_'My lady would you like to dance'_ I raised my head in alarm. I growled at black one last time. I went to my room before changing back. I glanced in the mirror at my extra features. 'I wonder if it has to be these features or any features.' I got rid of the wings, ears, and tail and changed all my teeth to pointed. 'Hmm seems as long as I have a unhuman feature then I don't have any energy going to my features. Interesting.' I changed into a dress with a black dragon mask that covered my face. I pulled my hair up and covered it. I noticed earlier that Edith and Lorina did this as well. Edith with a phoenix and Lorina with a griffin.

I walked over to Nickolas and took his hand. With each dance I changed partners, all the role holders seem to be interested in the people with the masks. Even Peter dance with all three of us. Soon dinner came. I sat at a corner table with my kind. I was able to take my mask off with my back to every one else. After dinner work began.

**Peter's Point of View**

Black ran off after almost being crushed. I walked over to the snack bar and watched Elliot wolfing down carrot cake, Pierce downing cheese, and Boris downing some sort of fish snack. I grabbed a slice of carrot cake and nibbled on it. I looked around and saw Julius drinking coffee, Gowland trying to convince one of the servents to let him play music. 'That servant will die if she say's yes.' Nightmare was enjoying all the food and drink. He was trying to get Gray to understand how to make them. Gray was hovering like a mother hen. 'The Jokers are playing poker in one of the game rooms.' Blood was drinking the tea. Twins were also in a game room. Vivaldi was talking about the lovely design and Ace was most likely lost. Someone with a dragon mask walked down the stair. 'hmm what is so familiar about you?'

She took Nickolas hand. He kissed it and smiled at her. I watched them dance for a while. Blood walked over and dance with her for the next song. I felt a ting of, was it jealousy. I don't even know this person. I watched everyone dance with her and the other two mask people. My feeling just grew. I finally took the last dance with the girl with the dragon mask. Her eyes were so familiar. Nickolas announced dinner. She stepped back and inclined her head before walking into the dining room. I kept my eyes on her as I sat at the table designated for the heart castle. She took of her mask but I couldn't see her face. I kept my ears alert trying to hear her voice but she didn't speak. After dinner Nickolas announced everyone return to the banquet hall. Then he walked straight to me. The three mask girls walked out.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hope everyone is enjoying this story. **

**"Talking"**

**'thinking'**

_**'reading books/thoughts'**_

**Chapter Seven**

"Please come with me Mr. Prime Minister, your presence has been requested by my lady." I started toward the test room where the sisters were waiting. I opened the door for the white rabbit. Weapons of all shapes and sizes lined the wall including the prime minister's own weapon. Three women stood, one farther in the corner then the other two. The one with the Phoenix and bright yellow cat eyes walked forward.

"Enjoy your test sir." I walked out and made sure the lock was in place.

**Peter's Point of View**

I felt fear as I heard the bolt click. I heard a voice in my head.

_'Do not be afraid. We will not kill you. This is merely a test. We will let you pick a weapon before beginning. Some are useless. Try to kill us, if you can. Phoenix will start but keep an eye on me because if you are good enough I will join. If you're really lucky dragon might join us as well.'_ I heard a snort out of the dragon. 'Silver slitted eyes, they seemed to be laughing.' I got irritated. I grabbed my weapon and quickly turned it into a gun. _'It begins' _Phoenix came at me head on. I pointed my gun and shoot at her. Confetti came out instead. 'What' It was slapped out of my hand. My arm was grabbed and I was tossed across the room. 'Who has that sort of strength.' I barely got up before she was right in front of me again. I slowed my clock down allowing me to move out of the way, barely. Her leg was imprinted on the wall. I sweat dropped. I leaped back quickly and grabbed another gun. I turned and saw the glowing yellow eyes staring at me, they seem to be grinning. I pointed and waited. She cocked her head at me. Then she attacked. 'Slow my clock, I have to slow it down more.'

Tick.

I pointed it at her side and pulled the trigger. She dodged out of my way, barely. 'Now I can keep up with you.' I narrowed my eyes and pointed it again. Bang! She moved. Her eyes were glowing extra yellow. 'What is she staring at.' I turned and barely dodged a knife headed my way. I turned back and saw a tiger standing there instead. It leaped at me. I was shocked.

Tock

I barely got out of the way of its claws. Weapons fell on the floor as it swiped at them. The mask remained on the floor. It shook its fur and turned its eyes on me. I had already made my shoot. I watched the bullet enter its shoulder. It went down for a second. It quickly got back up holding its leg. I glanced at the griffon mask girl. 'She's now entering the fight.' I felt a tug on my mind and put up my best barrier. She was doing something with her hands.

Tick

A flame appeared in her hand and she threw it at me. I ducked. 'Won't kill me huh?' The tiger came at me next. I rolled on my back and pointed my gun at its head. It moved its head so the shot hit it in the other shoulder. It was having a hard time walking with bullets and in both of its front shoulders. It's determine to continue. I stood as the griffon prepared another. She threw and metal ball in the air and snapped her fingers. It exploded. She tossed the rest at me. 'Oh shit' I ran to the far wall. I looked at the one on the floor by my foot. I jumped up and over it as it exploded. 'too close'

Tock

I watched the tiger transform into a Phoenix. It still carefully held its wings close to its body. 'The wound transferred over.' The room became hot. My breathing picked up and sweat began pouring. I fired repeatedly at it. It finally went down. I watched the other for movement. It just stared as the phoenix turned into a body. The other one leapt to cover it and put its mask back on. Those eyes seemed to glare into mine. The air started forming in circles. I attack. I pressed my gun into her forehead. I was blown into the wall. I stared into the silver eyes the looked into mine. 'Why are you so familiar?' The eyes turn on the other person. Everything stopped. Green eyes bowed their head. Silver eyes motioned for me to leave. I ran out as fast as I could. Nickolas was their waiting for me. He lead me to a room that had clothes and a bath. I soaked for hours.

**Alice's point of view**

"You and I both know she is not dead. The bullets are not made of silver, she is just stunned." I bent down and placed my hand on her head. My hand glowed and her wound healed in a minute.

"In our world they would of grabbed a knife and started sawing off her head." The bullet fell on the floor.

"They don't know anything yet, remember that. I am very surprised by that performance though. Let's hope they are all like that." I healed her shoulders. She sat up and rubbed her head and shoulders.

"God I'm sore. That hurt." I chuckled at that. "They can handle shape shifters and ran with a witch."

"I was going easy on them." Lorina looked at me hurt.

"It would be better if I was outside." Edith trying to cover her but. I heard Nickolas walk in.

"Everything ok in here my lady?" He looked around at the mess. I used telekinesis to put everything back in place. I smiled.

"Yes are you two ready for the next one?" Edith got up and stretch her shoulders. She popped them and put her mask back on. She grinned obviously having fun.

"Let's go"

"Bring in one of the twins. I want to test them individually and together." I went back to my corner as they brought Dee out. Lorina did the talking through their mind again. They each went for about a minute and Lorina barely participated when it was just one or the other. When it was both they managed to injure and almost give a kill blow but Edith and Lorina had them pinned before hand. Their faces were priceless when their blades broke upon contact. 'They need to learn not to be so reliable on only their weapon. Use what is around you' Next was Ace. Physically he was the strongest but no where near our strength. It seemed that speed was the only thing that they could match us with. 'They have to be smart and take people by surprise. So much work to do.' Ace also got close to getting a kill blow but was stopped by Edith giant wolf paw on his neck. Next was Elliot.

**Gray's Point of View**

I watched as other Role Holders were taken and weren't returning. I was beginning to worry. I watched as Elliot was taken from his boss. 'Something needs to happen and fast.' It seemed that one was taken every twenty to thirty minutes. I stood next to Nightmare as he was talking to Julius. I felt exposed without my weapons on me.

**Peter's Point of View**

'I'm glad I got that bath in before these disgusting twins came in. I'm glad they used one of the other two bathrooms though.'

"Hey Pm this one has a Jacuzzi in it."

"Yea, and we have it all to ourselves."

"I don't care you filthy morons." I sat at the giant round table. I servant brought food and drinks which I ate. 'Disgusting but I'm too starved after that fight. She said no one touched it but I can't be certain.'

Ace came bounding in with his disgusting sweat. He tried to give me a pat on the back. "Don't touch me with your filthy hands."

"Aw come on, I can't help it that I am sweaty after fighting the Phoenix."

"What?"

"You fought it. You know what I'm talking about I almost killed it too. I was on top and just about to cut its throat when it tossed me and put a paw on my throat."

"Yea, strong." 'I killed it though, are there others or is it still alive? How can that be?' I sat quickly as Ace practically skipped to a bathroom. I felt my ears twitch in frustration. 'Idiot'


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone hope all of you are enjoying this story. Here is chapter eight, enjoy.**

**"Talking"**

**'thinking'**

_**'reading books/thoughts'**_

**Chapter Eight**

"That's five done." I looked at Edith and Lorina. I could tell Edith was starting to sweat a little. This was more magic then Lorina had used in a while too. 'Seems we need some work as well.'

"That's insulting my lady" Nickolas was waiting on who was next.

"In general. They are fighting off mind magic very well though. Else they would be totally screwed against a witch or royal. Let's do Nightmare next. I'm curious how he will hold up since he has some mind power as well." Nickolas bowed his head and left the room. "Nightmare will try to fight with his mind, you will fight him Lorina. Edith can take a break."

"Very well."

Nightmare walked in and the test began all over again. Nightmare avoid any attack by floating to the ceiling. Sadly for him, Lorina could float too. After a while, Nightmare tried to attack her mind. It seemed that Lorina barely held him off. 'He'll be good when everyone sleeps.' I felt a small plan started to form but pushed it aside for now. Nightmare started coughing up blood and his test was over. 'Got to get that healed.'

"You might want to bring Gray next. He is about to start something."

_'Thank you for your suggestion we will take it into consideration.' _

Nickolas lead him out to join the others. 'Let's go ahead and do Gray'

"Of course my lady."

"I'm missing out on all the fun"

"You would obliterate them Alice no real test would be done." Lorina laughed at me.

"Gray fights with speed so this should be interesting."

"He will still have to learn to keep up with us." Edith grinned. A short break was definitely all she needed.

Gray walked in and it began again. 'number seven' Gray grabbed his knifes and waited for the first move. Edith attacked trying to punch him in the face. He dodged and her fist went into the wall. _'Oh shit'_ I almost laughed at his thoughts. He tried to stab her with one of his knifes. She went on all fours and kicked her foot in his stomach. He slid backwards into the opposite wall. It didn't keep him down for more than a second as he was going right back at her. For a while all that seemed to be happening was them dodging each other. Edith did a spin kick but he ducked and came up, pushing his knife into her stomach. She back off. She kept her eye on him as she tried to pull it out. Finally she decided to leave it alone because Gray was coming back at her. She spun under his arm and away from him. She began turning. I wasn't completely sure what stood before me any more than Gray did. It had the build of a dog except no fur. It had brown scales instead. It stood at seven feet and about ten feet from head to tail, the tail was half that by itself. It's tail went into a spike and two horns came out of its head. 'She's combining animals. I haven't seen this very often.' She roared at Gray in a challenge. All her teeth were pointed and sharp. Her tail swished as she lowered her head to pounce. The knife was still in her stomach. She started pawing the ground. 'Now she's just scratching up the floor.' I could tell Gray was a little nervous and trying to figure this out. She ran forward at him. He wait a second and charged as well. He slid between her legs and grabbed the knife and pulled it with him. It left a nice gash in her stomach. She growled and turned her head towards him. She swished her tail and landed a mark across his face. She lowered her head and charged, aiming her horns at him. He jump up and onto her back. A shard of ice flew past his face. 'Lorina has joined now.' Gray stabbed Edith in the back before she reared and he fell. She threw her head about and buck for a minute trying to dislodge the knife. Lorina threw more shard of ice at Gray. Gray became too focused on Lorina and Edith threw her head at him throwing him to the ceiling. He fell on the floor. I could tell he had hit his limit. I walked forward. He kept whispering enough. I could tell many of the bones in his body were broken. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and started healing the bones. Lorina came over and helped. 'that was a little harsh Edith'

_'Sorry'_

After about a few minutes he was healed.

_'We will see you again to make sure everything is healed later. You are done.'_

Nickolas helped him out of the room. We continued.

Time Skip

Nickolas finally brought in the final role holder, Pierce. He was thoroughly shaking.

_'you expect him to fight.'_

'no he will go around to all the dead and make sure they are dead, by chopping their heads off. Set them up as a warning so that maybe they will leave quicker.'

Here is a fast summary, Edith changed into a tiger and he ran. That was the end of that. We took him to the rest. I changed my eyes back to their original color. I add back my fox ears and tail with the wings.

"Hello everyone, I know you are all anxious to meet the new role holder." We all took off our mask and I stepped forward.

"I am the new role holder here." I waited patiently for a reaction. The Peter jumped up.

"Alice my dear, you are here." He jumped at me but I put my hand up with a small force blast. He went flying and went into the wall. Everyone looked with their jaw dropped. Nickolas leaned over and not so quietly whispered in my ear.

"My lady was that absolutely necessary."

"I didn't mean to. I only put in a drop of power" I looked at my hand. "We are the supernatural, each of us are technically and not a role holder. I am the royal the only one that is in everyway a role holder. Return to the ball if you wish. After it is over we will have our meeting and decide who joins my territory and who doesn't" I walked out with my sister's and Nickolas.

**Hope everyone enjoys. Opinions about pairing is still up for debate and I would love to see who you think will join Alice's territory. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone hope you enjoy this next Chapter.**

**"Talking"**

**'thinking'**

_**'reading book/thoughts'**_

**Chapter Nine**

I leaned on the balcony listening to the party below. It was night outside and the moon seemed to be shining on the garden. I lifted my hand out and watched as sparkles left my finger tips and landed on the buds causing the roses to bloom. Nickolas was coming. 'Nickolas' He walked in and came to stand by my side.

'_It is beautiful my lady.'_

'Thank you, Nickolas'

_'So are you.'_ He turned and looked me in the eye. He kneeled down and kissed my hand. I blushed and looked down and away. I saw Peter peeking around the corner before he turned and left.

'I'm sorry Nickolas' I removed my hand and took a step back. He stood back up.

_'I am just speaking the truth is all my lady. I am returning to the party.'_ He bowed and left. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I know you're still there Peter." He slowly walked up to stand beside me. I could feel his nervousness. "Feel free to say whatever you wish." I glanced at him and he was pristine in his black suit. He ears were drooped.

"Are you reading my mind? I wonder if you see my bind?"

"No that is personal. Only in certain circumstances do I read someone's mind."

"Don't all of you share your thoughts even when we fought."

"Not all of them, it's more like pushing the thought toward the people who you want to hear it." I cocked my ears and head to the side, unsure of how to explain it.

"Are you in love with him?" I almost laughed.

"No I am not. He is a friend."

"Alice are you happy? I worry that you are unhappy." His red eyes stared into mine. 'I am happy to be home where I belong.'

"Peter there is a war coming. I have a lot of work a lot of work to do between now and then. I don't have time for love. Also, people of may caliber need more then one lover. I am not totally sure if that is what I want."

"Then I will be there until the end and will always be your friend." His voice was so final and sure. I smiled at him.

"You know that the wolf was me right?"

"Yes it explain the feeling I got around it. The confusion put my in quite the fit"

"You need to learn to like people more."

"Alice I only like you " I shook my head at him. He poofed into his rabbit form. "Until then, please let me be close to you." I giggled and picked him up.

"You could of stayed your human form Peter. I wouldn't of minded."

"Oh then" He poofed back and held from behind. "Then is this ok?" I closed my eyes and leaned back.

"Yes it is. I can not promise that you will be picked."

"I know, but at least I can have this moment." We stayed that way until it turned to noon.

"It is time for us to return. The banquet will be over within the next few turns and I have some work to do."

"Anything I can help with. I want to know more about the your myth" I pondered.

"Are you so reluctant to return to the party? I thought you were enjoying the company."

"I will never enjoy being around a hoard of microbes. I couldn't even shoot the people who dared come up and try to make me join the dancing . I am not some creature to entertain by frolic and prancing."

"You're not allowed to kill people." I started out to the meeting room.

"If that is your rule then I will be your fool." He followed next to me. I shook my head at his rhyming. Lorina was already in the meeting room.

"I will end the banquet after the next turn. I already copied the books for them to read so everyone has a copy. Nickolas is overlooking the weapons that you tweaked for everyone. He will give you his opinion before we give them out. Edith is back home getting updated by the meeting. You have nothing to do." Lorina sat there with her legs crossed looking quite smug with herself.

"What about the gems I will put in the weapons?"

"Nickolas is examining them and you two can decided which ones belong where. Now all we have to know is who is joining our territory." Peter's ears perked at that.

'Be careful Lorina I'm not saying that outloud'

_'Aw come on that would be so fun to mess with him.'_

'Feel free to mess with him'

"What? Alice you're having sex with the jokers and the twins? Four people?" Peter physically jumped before jumping on me.

"noooo my love. They have dirtied my dove?" Lorina burst out laughing at her joke.

"I didn't mean like that and no Peter I am not having sex with them." I glared at Lorina. She just shrugged.

_'I think you should get with Peter, with him being a rabbit and all, he'd be able to go at it again and again. Think of all the-'_

'Enough.'

"Hey I'm just giving my honest opinion about your life." She grinned and winked at Peter and he looked thoroughly confused. "I'll think I'll take a sip. I am thirsting."

"No find you someone else to drink from."

"Drink from?" Peter looked even more confused.

"Would you like to see?" Lorina leaned forward smiling wide.

"No" I said. "If anyone shows him it will be me."

"But you don't let yours have any sexual pleasure from yours."

"Because I think that is a intimate exchange."

"You're no fun"

"They don't need to know about that."

"I want to know and let my mind grow" Peter interjected. Lorina and I stared at each other.

"Will you dear sister or shall I?" Lorina looked quit smug with herself.

"He will learn when he reads the books." I countered. She just rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. I turned my heel and walked out slightly irritated at my sister. Peter followed. I walked to my room.

"Alice will you tell me what she means?" His red eyes pleaded with me as I open my door.

"You will read it in the books." He poofed

"Please Alice? I want to hear it from your lips. My clock heart will do flips." I couldn't help but to pick him up and sit him on my bed.

"Our kind draws energy from many things, one is we can drink the blood of others."

"Oh" Poof "Then is that how you survive? On the blood? Then please only drink from my clean veins even if there will be a flood." I chuckled at him.

"I don't need to drink your blood, I can live off of other things like food."

"Really? Then you don't want to drink from me." I swallowed as he stared at me and choose my words carefully.

"It is not that great Peter. It is an intimate thing."

"Do you enjoy it even a little bit?" He stared me down and I sat down on the bed.

"Yes" He grinned like he was winning something. He leaned down with him face next to mine. "I could make it hurt, like your soul is being ripped away, I could kill you."

"You can also make me enjoy it either way I will submit." He moved his neck next the my mouth.

"No." I pushed on his chest lightly "If I feed from you then I will do it from your wrist."

"What's the difference? Wouldn't that be a hindrance?"

"It is easier to kill someone from drinking from the artery and again it is more intimate." 'Royals also bond at the neck'

"Oh my dear does not want me to fear." He pulled back the sleeve of his suit. I suddenly felt nervous.

"Sit down next to me" I grabbed his wrist and brought it to my mouth. "You can still back out." He shook his head as he pushed it up to my mouth. I watch his face as I slowly bit his wrist. After a small flash of pain I heard him moan out loud. He reached out and placed my back to his stomach. He kept his wrist at my mouth and wrapped his other arm around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder.

He hummed behind me as I slowly drank. After a while I released his wrist. I wrapped my hand around his wrist and healed the wound.

"It was quite pleasurable but I refuse to let any of the others put their germ infested mouths on me."

"It is actually more sanitary than you think."

"I don't care you are the only one allowed to drink from me."

"Come on, we have a meeting to go to."

"But Alice we should stay here and cuddle." He poofed into his tiny bunny form. I picked him up.

"I will carry you there then." I walked back to the meeting room. Peter changed back to his human form at the door and pushed up his glasses. I pushed open the door and saw some people hadn't made it yet. Nickolas was sitting with the weapons and gems.


End file.
